My Life As Draco Malfoy's Wife
by princess23948
Summary: Shelby was living a normal life with her husband, Draco, and son, Scorpius,that is until the night of the school reunion. Read to find out more! Rated T for language. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Draco: Shelby does not own any of the characters but herself. Wait, how do u own yourself?

Me (Shelby): I don't know. That's a good question. Oh well, on to the story!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Scorpius!" I called down the hall. A platinum blond head poked out around the corner. "Yes, mother?" He asked. The look on his face made him guilty of something. "What did you bring inside this time?" I asked. He stepped out from around the corner and a golden retriever followed. "Can we keep him?" He asked. "Scorpius," The look he gave me was too sad to resist. "Ask your father." I finished. "Does that mean a yes from you?" He asked. "It's fine with me, I like dogs." I answered. "Cool! Come on Scout, let's go see father." He said and ran off with the dog, Scout, following. _Boys. _They all like weird things. "SHELBY!" Came a yell. "Coming!" I yelled back. I ran to my bedroom to find Draco standing on the bed as far away as possible from the dog. "You said 'yes' to that thing?" Draco asked. "Get down from there! Yes, I did. We never let Scorpius keep anything her finds so, why not let him keep the dog." I explained. Draco sighed, "Alright, Scorpius, you can keep him." "Yes, come on Scout I'll show you my room!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Hang on there, we, meaning your father and I are going out so Aunt Kali said she'd waych you." I explained. His face dropped. "I rather have Aunt Luna, who's crazy, here." He complained. "Yeah, well, I rather not see my sister so; I guess we're both stuck." I said.

My sister, Kali, is two years younger than me and is a pain in my butt. She's that great of a person and is very annoying. Last time she babysat Scorpius, she died his hair blue.

"Mum, last time she died my hair blue!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I know. I'm still mad at her for that. I'm sorry kiddo, Aunt Luna's going to the reunion as well and so is everyone else." I told him. "Why isn't Aunt Kali going?" He asked. "Because, her school reunion isn't for another two years. That is if she survives without me killing her." I mumbled the last part but, he still heard me. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "Kali isn't my favorite person in the world, whatsoever, and she hurt my parents deeply." I replied. All of a sudden, the doorbell chimed.

"That's her, kill me now."

I walked down stairs and flung open the big oak doors. There stood Kali, her long blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail; she was wearing too tight jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'I'm the Queen of Bitches'. "Kali, nice shirt." I said. She smiled and walked right past me. "So, sis where is the little guy? He looks just like his father and me." She said. If I wasn't about to punch her already, then I was about to then. "Isn't that shirt a little , oh I don't know, in appropriate for a six-year-old?" I asked. "I didn't have anything else. Oh, btw, love that dress." She said. "Thank you. DRACO!" I yelled. He came running down the stairs tying and re-tying his tie. Finally, after two minutes of re-tying his tie he got it right. "Kali, it's nice to see you." He said nodding at her. "You, too, Draco." She said, batting her eyelashes. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would so-o be in it, make Pansy die, and make Draco mine!

Draco: You scare me. O.O

Me (Shelby): Get over it! That's what I do for a living.

Harry: Scaring People?

Roxy: Well, duh! It's her life's passion.

Ginny: That's creepy, but then again, I should be used to it, Fred and George are my brothers.

Hermione: Well, true, that's very true.

Ron: I think it's pretty scary.

Me: Again, get over it!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked down stairs and flung open the big oak doors. There stood Kali, her long blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail; she was wearing too tight jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'I'm the Queen of Bitches'. "Kali, nice shirt." I said. She smiled and walked right past me. "So, sis where is the little guy? He looks just like his father and me." She said. If I wasn't about to punch her already, then I was about to then. "Isn't that shirt a little , oh I don't know, in appropriate for a six-year-old?" I asked. "I didn't have anything else. Oh, btw, love that dress." She said. "Thank you. DRACO!" I yelled. He came running down the stairs tying and re-tying his tie. Finally, after two minutes of re-tying his tie he got it right. "Kali, it's nice to see you." He said nodding at her. "You, too, Draco." She said, batting her eyelashes. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"SHELBY, C'MON! WE HAVE TO GO!" Draco yelled up to me. I was just finishing some final touches. "I'M ALMOST DONE!" I yelled back. I grabbed my heels and ran down the stairs. "OK, I'm just going to put my shoes on in the car." I said. "Scorpius, be good, Kali, you too. _Do not die his hair_." I said forcefully. "OK, I won't, I promise." She said. "Yeah, yeah! OK, kisses, Scorpius." I said. I bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Love you, bye!" I said as Draco pushed me out the door.

Once we got to King's Cross Station, I already had my shoes on, and my hair was down. "Finally, I hate making such a long drive." I complained. "Babe, you complain too much." Draco said. "Grr, get over it." I said. We walked into the station and actually found it empty of muggles. I saw a flaming red head of hair walking our way. "Shelby! Haven't seen you in awhile. Malfoy." Ron said giving a nod towards Draco. "Well, I haven't been able to get into the office for awhile." I said. "Yeah, you've been calling in sick. Are you OK?" He asked. "Well, I'm not sure. I haven't been to the doctor's yet." I answered. "Oh well, I'm glad you are felling good today." He said. "Where's the rest of the trio?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, come on, they're over here." He said gesturing for us to follow him. He led us to the other side of the station, where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all standing together. "Oh my God! Shelby, I've missed you!" Ginny exclaimed hugging me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Draco nod at each other. I rolled my eyes and continued hugging Ginny. She then let go and Hermione gave me a hug, then Harry. "Wow, I forgot how loveable you guys are." I said. I nudged Draco in the side with my elbow; he was starting to get moody, not a good sign. I looked at him and glared. Before I turned back around I saw a familiar girl. "ROXY!!!" I screamed. Her head turned my way and her eyes got wide. "SHELBY!!" She ran towards me and flung her arms around my neck. I did the same. "I missed you so-o much!" I exclaimed. She let go and said; "Same here! Damn, you have rockin' body and you had a kid at sixteen." She said. I rolled my eyes and said; "Well, it wasn't that hard to get my figure back. It was simple really." I said. "I hate you." She said. "Grr, no wait, _meow_!" I said. We busted out laughing. When we were younger I had said 'grr' to her and she had replied with; 'No, Shelby, if you're going to roar, you have to roar like a cat, _meow_!' "Oh, look who it is. It's little miss Rich Bitch." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw, Kaylee. "Gre-at, it's you. It's not nice to see you too, Kaylee." I said back to her. _Why me? Why me? Why did you let her find me? _"Isn't it? Well it's certainly wonderful to see you." She said, sarcastically. "Can't you just leave already?" Draco asked. "Oh, Draco! It's wonderful to see you!" Kaylee exclaimed. "You look really good, you know?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "Are you hitting on my husband?" I asked. "Because if you are I'm going to have to kick your ass." I said standing in front of Draco. "The whore's stepping up. C'mon let's see what you got." She said. I smiled evilly and attacked. _Double front flip, and KICK! _She didn't have time to dodge the attack and I kicked her in the gut. She toppled over, and screamed "DAMN YOU! THAT HURT!"

"You're the one who said bring it."

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" Asked a voice.

We all looked over to see McGonagall giving us her death glare.

"She hit me, Professor." Kaylee said.

"Well, actually, I kicked you. And we're not in fifth grade."

"Miss Thomas, you are always causing trouble."

"Professor, it's just Shelby, please. And my last name is no longer Thomas."

"Oh, that's right, you got married to your worst enemy, am I correct?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, that's right."

"Well, anyway, no more causing trouble, you are old enough to know that. And we are ready for everyone to apporate to the school."

"Wait a minute; we came here, to King's Cross Station, that's pretty far away from most of our homes, just to apporate?" Roxy asked.

"Well, no dip, it said that on the invite, Roxy!" I said.

"Oh, well, you should know already, that I don't read all the damned fine print."

"It was in bold letters, Roxy, in a BIG print." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever!"

I just started laughing.

"You are such an idiot!" I managed to get out.


End file.
